


A moment of doubt

by mythicalpatterns



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prose Poem, Tropetastic Tuesday, or something like that I dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalpatterns/pseuds/mythicalpatterns
Summary: For a fraction of a moment, his world was a perfect shade of blue





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tropetastic Tuesday #2: hurt/comfort in 200 words.
> 
> This is really spurring my creativity and is also a good reason not to study right?

Suddenly there's time stretching in every direction.

The past, the present

but there's no future

 

Seconds ago he was colouring a world.

Filling in patterns, tracing lines,

finding music in the millimeters between fingertips

and skin

 

For a fraction of a moment

his world was the perfect shade of blue.

With darkness beneath

and darkness above

 

He counted heartbeats,

tasted words he'd never said before.

Not like this.

Not to him.

 

They fell over his lips,

were left hanging in the silence of a missing breath.

It was so easy and then

it was not.

 

In the blink of an eye,

the warmth of a body he'd known forever,

(but never like this)

left him shivering.

 

Words tangled,

falling out of his grasp.

He can't.

He just can't anymore.

 

And then time falls back into place.

He hears breathing,

and in those breaths are words he didn't listen to

 

They say:

 

_I love you._

 

They say:

 

_I can not, not love you._

 

And as his head lays to rest,

ear against a heart he's known forever,

he finds his present, past and future

in a palm that has bled for him.

 

And his world turns a perfect shade of blue.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what's going on here, I try not to question it to much. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!


End file.
